


Piano

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Plays the Piano, Gen, M/M, Music, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Sometimes a Piano was just an instrument but sometimes it was more.Part of my Shadowhunters/Lucifer crossover, first chapter is set sometime efore Magnus finds out about Lucifer and the second is set when Alec was a child.





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sometimes a Piano was just an instrument but sometimes it was more.

Part of my Shadowhunters/Lucifer crossover, first chapter is set sometime before Magnus finds out about Lucifer and the second is set when Alec was a child.

\---

It had been such an off handed comment made to Magnus when the man had turned on some unfortunately badly played music, not that Magnus or Madzie seemed aware of just how much the piano player stumbled , missed his cues and played the wrong notes at the wrong times, and though the music might sound lovely to the untrained ear Alec knew just how badly the music was being butchered.

He'd had to excuse himself from the room because of how bad the music hurt his musically inclined soul, he remembered playing this music with Maze, Maze playing the harp in accompaniment; though they had done so under loud and vulgar protests. It had been a gift from Alec to Luci for his father's Day of Creation and Maze had been willing to help Alec with his present.

Before the end of the rather somber music Luci had pulled a Golden fiddle from someplace and had joined them, changing the music from something soft and serious into something bouncing and lively. By the end Alec had been grinning widely and bouncing in his seat as Luci had danced around and Maze plucked their strings like they were tearing out someone's nails and Luci would dance close to them and then away before coming near to Alec and nudging his son with and elbow as he played and grinned, moving away again.

They had all been laughing by the time their new song ended and Lucifer had collapsed in exhaustion and had declared it a needed tradition, and so they did it every year on Lucifer's Day of Creation and sometimes Alec managed to get them to do it on Maze's too when he was around then.

Alec had always loved the piano, ever since the first day Lucifer had decided to teach him, he'd played something for Izzy once, who had asked him who'd taught him because he should see Jace's teacher instead because Alec didn't even know his scales. Alec had known that Izzy hadn't meant it to be mean, she didn't know that Alec could play complex piano melodies, melodies that had been lost though the ages, but Alec could never bring himself to play for her again or anyone else outside of Hell.

It became almost a secret, like Luci, kept for his summers of freedom and fun in Hell until that day when Magnus brought an amateur musician into the loft.

Alec had returned to the living area to discover the same hands butchering a different melody and he couldn't help himself ad he shut the player off almost angrily.

"I'm sorry, Magnus." Alec informed the confused Warlock, "I just can't listen to them murder the music anymore."

"I couldn't hear anything wrong with his music." Magnus said softly.

Alec rolled his eyes, "You weren't taught to play the Piano by a Master."

"You play the Piano, Alec?" Madzie asked, voice excited.

Alec smiled softly at her and nodded.

"You'll have to play for us." Magnus said, frowning when Alec shook his head.

"You don't have a piano, Magnus." Alec pointed out, not telling him that Alec hadn't played outside of Hell since Izzy's ill fated comment on his playing, since Izzy implied that Jace's teacher was better than his own.

"I'll get one." magnus said offhandedly.

Alec sighed, "As long as I don't have to listen to someone murder a musical piece again."

Magnus chuckled as he switched the cd player off and moved to the record player, setting the needle into it's groove and letting the soft tones of a long dead musician fill the room.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Lightwood?" Magnus asked, holding a hand out to Alec.

Alec blushed but took Magnus' hand and let Magnus pull him close as Madzie giggled.

It was almost a surprise when sometime later a piano appeared in the setting room, a room Magnus created just for the presence of the piano. But Alec found himself playing in the early morning when he woke before Magnus and couldn't remain in the bed, Magnus often coming to sit next to him on the bench, drifting off into an almost sleep against Alec's shoulder, or in the evenings after dinner, often at the behest of Madzie and later Catarina.

Sometimes Alec wondered what magnus would say if he knew that Alec had never played for anyone not family and that there were some family members who had never heard him play like Jace or Amenadiel, that he'd not played for Izzy since that fall after he'd returned from Hell, excited to show Izzy what he'd learned there since he couldn't tell her about his father and he'd found himself overshadowed by a new boy his parents had taken in and put more energy into loving than they ever had into caring for him.

But there was something settling about playing for Magnus, about Magnus' head leaning against his shoulder as he played a complicated tune from memory, there were no musical sheets in the loft, Alec couldn't read notes, but he knew songs and he knew how to create them.

And Alec sometimes found himself ignoring the recognition in Catarina's eyes when he played something old and lost. There were times when Alec would find himself closing his eyes and remembering a piano older than the one Magnus had found, of gentle correcting hands amd a soft voice guiding him or singing in accompaniment with the melody that Alec played.

But mostly Alec let the music he played remind him of home and family.

 

\----

A/N: On to part two, be aware that Part two was actually wirtten first.

Also Kudos to all who get the reference in this chapter to a song.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Piano part Two, First lesson.

So I wrote this story before the previous one but decided that it worked better coming after that one, so it is chapter two and takes place during Alec's first summer in Hell.

\----

Alec let his fingers skate over the keys with the barest of touches. It was an ancient thing but well cared for and Alec felt almost afraid to touch it, much less play on it.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" Lucifer asked as he entered the room.

Alec's hands fell from the piano quickly, like a child caught at something that he'd been told not to do.

Lucifer tried not to frown, forcing a smile for the young boy instead ad he sat next to him on the bench before the piano.

"Let us begin simply." Lucifer said as he played a simple tune, "DO you know whne the piano was first invented?"

Alec shook his head as he watched Lucifer's fingers fly over the keys.

"It was invented around 1709 by an Italian named BartolomeoCrislofori. This was one of his originals, whne I heard it played I just had to have one." Lucifer told Alec.

"Why would you let me play it then?" Alec asked, if it was an artifact then his mother wouldn't let either him or Izzy near it.

Lucifer looked at his son, fingers stilling on the keys.

"I trust you to take care with my things, Alexander, and if you do harm them I expect you to be honest about it." Lucifer explained.

"Will you punish me?" Alec asked, worried.

"I will." Lucifer said honestly, "But it will not be like what your mother did, perhaps remaining in your room for a few days or, I don't know, sweeping up the ash that falls, tedious tasks that do no true harm to your person."

Lucifer's lips twitched when Alec giggled, it was a sound that Lucifer hoped to hear more of, his son was such a serous boy, Lucifer hoped that Alexander's time with him would change that some.

"I do not wish for you to fear me, Alexander, you are my child and it is not my belief that you should fear your parents." Lucifer explained as he tured back to the piano, watching as Alec placed his own hands on the keys.

They played for a while, not talking with Lucifer gently correcting Alec's fingers and listening to his son's first stumbling song with his lips set in a soft proud little smile.

"Do you fear your father?" Alec asked quietly as he continued to play, refusing to look at Lucifer.

Lucifer looked over at Alec, shocked and wondering how to answer.

Did Lucifer fear his Father? No, he supposed he didn't, after all what more could could his Father do to him when He had already cast him to the depths of Hell. And yet...

"Perhap I did once." Lucifer said finally, "But not for many years, there is little more that He could do to me that has not already been done when I was cast into Hell."

Alec looked up at Lucifer, "How did you stop being afraid of Him?"

Lucifer paused, he couldn't remember, "I'm not sure, I suppose one day I just stopped thinking about Him, stopped caring about what He thought. He'd decided that I was trouble and so trouble I became, and never thought more upon it or Him."

There was a moment's pause before Alec asked, "Do you think He misses you?"

Lucifer watched his son turn back to the piano, to the simple, unchanging black and white piano keys and found himself wondering the same thing.

If his Father did miss him, however, He had an odd way of showing it.

And perhaps it wasn't a lie when Lucifer thought that maybe, just maybe, he missed his Father too. And yet Alec's question remained unanswered, the only sound bridging the father and son the music that played from the piano before them.

\---

A/N: Piano facts are from google, If they are wrong I apologize.


End file.
